The prophecy
by luna-chan2X3
Summary: Two people... the sun... the moon... a prophecy... and a forbidden love... It's a SxF fanfic with minor BxR. rated T just in case (Sry for the bad summary -.- )
1. The prophecy - chapter 1

**Hi everybody! **

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! **

**Review, pleaseeeeee! **

**I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime! **

**Love you all mina! 3 **

**Normal POV: **(500 years ago)

"I love you Grace. I always did, I can't hide my feelings anymore. I tried and tried so hard but I can't. I just love you too much."

When Grace hears those words she turns really red, of course she did, she's in love with him.

"I love you too Livius."

And then he smiles and leans closer and closer, she closes her eyes and he closes his, and then it happened. They kissed a true love kiss. As they continue to kiss the sky turns darker and the moon covers the sun, lightings start to fall from the same dark sky. On that day many people died. On that day a prophecy was made.

_Two stars_

_The sun and the moon_

_If the two stars come closer_

_The sun and the moon will also come closer_

_And when the two stars collide_

_The sun and the moon will become one_

_And then_

_The end of the world will reborn _

**Shade's POV:**

I wake up as the sunlight hits my face. I look to my side; on the bed next to mine is my best friend Bright from Jewellery Kingdom, still sleeping. Poor guy, (well he made his choice) he stayed awake until late hours talking to his girlfriend, Rein (she's one of the twins from Sunny Kingdom). Every time I remember the way they started dating it makes me laugh.

**~Flashback~**

"AHAHAHAHHAH! Told you Bright, now... since you lost... you have three days to confess to Rein."

"I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" he said all red.

"I can´t believe! Mr. I'm-always-very-polite-and-I-speak-with-flowery-words just freaked out!"

"Of course that I did, if I was saying same to you but about..." I gave him that look, the You-speak-you-die look. "Sorry Shade."

"No problem, I know you didn´t mean it." You could notice the sadness in my voice.

**\- Time skip (still on the flashback) -**

"You still have 3025 minutes left" I'm teasing Bright since we started the three days countdown and my Accelerate-confession plan consists in: counting every single minute that he has out loud (in case you don't know three days have 4320 minutes). By the way we're on lunch time so we're all together.

"3024... Bright"

"Why are you counting the minutes Shade?" Fine asks. I look to her and notice that she has a little bit of cream, from her cake, in her cheek. _So cute! STOP SHADE! STOP! You know you can´t think that!_

"Bright knows that's what matters. Ah! 3023 Bright..." I say as I smirk.

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bright literally screams with his face all red "REIN COME WITH ME!" And he grabs her arm and drags her out.

"What's going on?" Altezza asks.

"You'll see." I say and laugh.

Next day the whole school knows that they're dating

**~End of the flashback~**

Since that day he thanks me for pissing him off in that "crucial" moment of his life. I just keep on saying that I'm his best friend so that's what I should do and that he's worst than a girl for doing that.

By the time I finish putting my uniform Bright wakes up.

"Ready already?" he pauses "Did I oversleep?!"

"No, I just woke up too early."

"Couldn't sleep, ah? You should stop think and worrying about that."

"But I need!"

"Forget her and find someone else... there are plenty of girls that had fallen for you and they're very interesting."

"First: you know that I don't have patience for girls, they're too despicable and annoying. Second: You also know how much I..." As I realise what I was going to say, the heat starts to rush into my face and I turn red, really red.

´"How much you" Bright teases.

"SHUT UP!"

"You were saying..."

"How much I love her..." I whispered say.

"Was that hard?"

"Just shut up already!" If looks would kill he would be dead a long time ago."And get ready! I don't want to be late, Sleeping Beauty!" He hates when I call him that but it's funny.

With so many girls in this world why her? Because the other ones are stupid_ and annoying. _Still I hate love, I always did, but I fell hard really hard. I wish I would never read that prophecy! Maybe that way I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. Even if such prophecy wouldn't exist it doesn't mean that she would feel the same way about you.

After five minutes Bright is already ready and we walk towards the school. Since today is the last day we don't have any classes, so we're all in the common room. When we arrive we see Altezza hugging Rein and the rest of our friends with a sad look on their faces. Bright runs to Rein and asks if she's ok. As she lifts her head we can see tears in her eyes.

"Rein are you alright?" Bright asks with worry.

"It's Fine..." she says while she snobs. As I hear Fine's name my mind stays blank. What is going on with her?

"What happened?" Bright asks again and Rein start to cry again.

"Their parents went to visited them even though this is the last day, but they said with was important and really was indeed. They went here to say that Fine is engaged." Auler explains. Engaged?! WAIT! WHAT! TO WHOM! It can't be Noche because he is crying in the corner of the room like it is the end of the world. Well and it is.

"Then why are you crying? You would have reasons if you were in her place." Everybody looks at me with surprise. Even I am surprised! How could I sound so cold and emotionless and stay so calm after what I just heard!? Well I do want to kill the guy.

"It's because since that time Fine is sad, really sad and yesterday I heard her crying even though she deny it doing it."

I can't blame her for being sad, I mean she does likes Noche too and don't try to persuade me and tell that I'm wrong because I can see how much she worries about him.

"Why did they do it?" Lione asks.

"I don't know and they don't tell me." Rein answers.

Could it be because of the prophecy? Impossible. If that was the reason she needs to be in love with me and not with Noche. Maybe I'll tell her about the story and the prophecy because if she explains to them that whole situation they will cancel it and she will be happy with Noche. I just want that, she being happy and smile that cute smile of hers.


	2. The prophecy - chapter 2

**Hello mina! **

**I'm back!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll not waste more of your time so here it goes...**

**I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime! **

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

**~Flashback (Fine's conversation with her parents) ~**

I don't know why mom and dad are here. Don't get me wrong I love the idea of having them in here, but it's the last day and Rein is not with me so it means that I did something wrong. But I didn't do anything... WHAT IF I DID?

"Fine, sweetie, do you have someone that you love?" Mom's question snaps me out of my concerns and yet gives me another one. An image of Shade appears in my mind. It's true I love him, but impossible having him in love with me. I mean most part of the girls of this school had fallen for him already, I don't blame them he's so perfect. He's tall, handsome, has deep eyes and messy hair, he's intelligent, has a kind heart and is extremely good at sports. As I think of him I start to get very red.

"No mom. I'm not in love with anyone." This is the best he doesn't love me, so I'll pretend I don't love him. I know that this blush on my face doesn't help at all but still I have to convince them that I don't love anyone.

"Ok sweetie." That was easy...

"Did you come all the way here to just ask me that?" I ask them

"No. We came here to tell you that you're engaged." My father explains. Wait... ENGAGED! ME!?

"I'm engaged?" I try not to sound very surprised.

"Yes my dear." My father continues. "You're sister Rein has already someone that she loves and he believe that she and Prince Bright will be very happy together." Oh! So that's why...

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine this way. That's my name after all. And I don't mind to be single."

"I'm sorry but it's already decided. You'll marry him by the end of the summer, until there you'll be trained, by Camelot and Lulu, to be a perfect queen and wife. When August arrives you'll go to his palace and stay there until the week of the marriage." My mom tells me.

"As you wish, shall I call my sister?"

"Yes please, we want to explain the situation to her."

I make a bow. "Your highnesses." And leave.

**~End of the flashback~**

I've been crying since this early morning, since my parents gave me the news. Fine you're going to get married! You should be happy, right? Of course not! You're not going to marry the guy you like! But that's no reason for you to stay like that, you can't stay like that, you're sister is worried! I went to the bathroom, wash my face and exit the door of my dorm. I put my best smile, take a deep breath and go to the common room.

When I walk in my entire friends look at me with a "what should I say" look or "how should I act" look, well all except Shade. He's looking at me in the eyes and I can't help but look in his, they look sad and yet they look at me so intensively. I can't stop looking in his eyes, but I have too otherwise I'll blush... I'M ALREADY BLUSHING! Ok Fine stop, look to someone else. I look to my sister and I see that she has been crying.

"REIN! What happened?" I rush to her and hug her, not carrying if Bright as already hugging her.

"You Fine! You're getting married with someone you don't know!"

"Oh... So it was that. There's no reason for you to stay like that, I don't mind at all, I mean I wouldn't marry anyone anyway. Look at me! Who would want to stay with me for the rest of his life?" And I start laughing.

**Shade's POV:**

I want to hit her. I want! Is she stupid or something!? Yes Shade, she is... _but that's one of the things you like about her... _Shut up you stupid brain!

**Fine's POV:**

"Hey Rein! You said you wanted to go shopping for today's ball, or you changed your mind?" I tease her

"WHAT? Of course not! We're going and it's now!" Rein suddenly stands up, grabs my arm and runs to the town. When we're talking about clothes no one beats Rein!

**\- Time skip (In the town) -**

"Rein! Can we go back now? I'm hungry and tired!"

"No, we haven't found the perfect dresses for the ball."

"But we already went to all the shops in town!"

"No there's still that one!" And she grabs my arm and drags me into the store. "So many beautiful dresses! Fine look!" Ok, she is right, the shop has lot of beautiful stuff but I'M HUNGRY! Here's is Rein? Oh there she is. Who's that beautiful girl that she's talking to?

"Excuse me?" Rein says. "Both me and my sister are looking for dresses for our ball which happens to be tonight."

"Oh... I'm not the owner of the shop so I'm sorry but I can't help you" The young lady says. She's really beautiful and she only seems to be a few years older than us.

"May I ask you who you are?" Rein continues

"Sorry for my rudeness, your highnesses. I'm Luna and I'm this shop stylist, I'm the one who creates this shop dresses."

"Really? They're very beautiful!"

"Thank you; it's a pleasure to hear this from the royalty."

"May I ask how do you know that we are princess?" I ask this time.

**Luna's POV:**

"May I ask how do you know that we are princess?" The girl with pink reddish hair asks.

Great Luna! Continue... Are you stupid or what? Do you want them to figure who you are? Think Luna, think! That's it!

"You're wearing uniforms from the Royal Academy, so as the name says you're royalty." Thank goodness that I can appear to be calm even when I'm freaking out or I'm lying.

"Oh! That makes sense" The same girl says. "By the way I'm Fine and that is my twin sister Rein, we're both princess from the Sunny Kingdom"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I say and as I bow. "You said you were looking for dresses for a ball, am I right?"

"Yes." They both say in union.

"Then I can make them."

"Really? Thanks!" They both say in union, again. It almost seems like they practice this.

"Then please allow me to make a personal question. What colours do you wish?"

"Light blue" Rein says.

"Pink" Fine says.

"If you don't mind to wait a minute while I ask the owner of the shop if I'm allowed to work here in your dresses." And with this I leave. The owner is a lovely old lady by the name Koizumi Miki.

.

.

.

.

"Mrs. Koizumi allowed us to stay here. She said that we can use the little office that she has upstairs and in a few minutes she'll come there to give us cookies that she's write know baking"

"COKKIES? Great I'm so hungry." Fine says.

"Fine please act like a princess!" Rein says a little bit angry because of her sister attitude.

I turn around and say:"Please follow me." And they do it.

**Narrator's POV:**

The three... I'm sorry, two girls and the "beautiful young lady" as Fine said enter the office. It's clean, surprisingly clean, yes surprisingly, we need to have in count the fact that the owner of this house, in which the first floor it's a fashion boutique, is a "lovely old lady" as Luna said. And this girl didn't have the discernment of telling you how she looks like, but that's my job after all. Well Luna is a tall girl, but not very tall, with long straight light pink hair and deep dark blue eyes, and I shall not say anything else about her, not now but in a not so near future probably.

As I was saying the office is clean and filled with many and different tissues, and when I say different I mean with dissimilar contextures and colours. There's also a desk in front of the window, pencils and papers, on top of the desk arranged in an organized manner. On one corner of the room there's a table and four chairs.

"Please, would you mind to sit in those chairs over there while I draw some ideas?" Luna asks, like always very polite.

"No of course not." The twins say in union and sit in the chairs.

As Mrs. Koizumi promised, she brings the cookies and sits in one of the two chairs that are remaining.

"You're Mrs. Koizumi?" Rein asks and Mrs Koizumi just nods and smiles.

"Sorry if we are bugging you and for intruding your home." Fine says.

"There's no need for you to worry, moreover this is the room where Luna stays when she has some ideas while she is here." And they chat while they eat cookies and drink tea.

Time starts to fly and it's already lunch time, with that Mrs. Koizumi leaves in order to make lunch despite the twins best efforts to convince the "lovely old lady" to stay, claiming that they could go to the town and eat something there. In nothing more than a half hour Mrs. Koizumi comes back with lunch.

"I already made some draws; I hope that after lunch you'll pick one."

**\- Time skip (after lunch) -**

"Princess would you mind to come over here please?" Luna asks and the twins literally run to Luna's desk. "These are the dresses that I made for you. Please pick one."

"OMG! I love the third is so pretty and fancy! I'll pick that one." Rein says. "What about you Fine?"

"I don't know I really like the second and the third..."

"I prefer the first."

"No! It's too extravagant!"

"I'm picking the second one, is simple and yet beautiful."

"Since you already decided I'm going to make them."

**\- Time Skip (after Luna finishes the dresses) -**

"Princess would you mind to try the dresses?"

"No, not at all." And with that the princess put the dress on.

"You both look beautiful on them!" Mrs. Koizumi says.

"So... do you like them?"

"No we love them!" They both say in union.

"May I give you an advice?"

"Yes."

"You should put your hair down when you were those dresses."

"Thanks again Luna-chan!" They say and smile.

"And you don't have to pay nothing for the dresses." Mrs Koizumi says.

"Really? Thanks once again!" Both the twins say."Where leaving then."

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please not mention to anyone that I exist?" Luna requests.

"If that is your will..."

"Thank you, you highnesses."

And with this the twins leave the shop.

* * *

**what do you think? Hum... who's this Luna and why she didn't want anyone to knou about her existence? And how and where she learnt to act that polite?**

**Next chapter is the ball... what is going to happen in the ball?**

**The dresses I'll show them in the next chapter as well.**

**Review please!**

**See ya :3 **

***Luna's out***


	3. The prophecy - chapter 3

**Hi mina-san! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews!**

**So... She's not brainwashed... something even more cooler happens. But since I'm an demon (nah... I'm not) that story will stay for a near future, which means no more Luna until there.**

**I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

**Now the story...**

* * *

**Normal's POV:**

It was getting late, the sun was starting to set and as expected of our twin princess, they were far from being ready.

"NO REIN!"

"Please Fine I've already let down my hair please let you hair down too, please, please, please!"

"But for you is easy! You have a beautiful hair!"

"Yours is pretty too!" Rein pauses and then "WAIT A SEC! I've never seen your hair down! How is that possible? I'M YOUR TWIN SISTER!"

"Because I never let it down..."

"But you will today, am I right Fine?" She asks with that murderous aura around her.

"Y-y-yes you-you are..."

"Perfect. Now let's take those ribbons off..." Rein pulls them off and Fine's hair gets down. "OMG! It's so beautiful! I didn't know that it was this long!"

Rein has a very curly and long blue hair, tough it's shorter when she takes her ribbons off, well it reaches her waist. Fine has a long hair, just like her sister, but instead of being curly it's wavy and reddish pink.

"No it's not! Now we should get going, the party is almost starting."

"You're right. I don't want to leave Bright-sama waiting."

"Of course you don't..." Fine winks and Rein turns red.

"W-w-what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing..." And Fine laughs.

**Fine's POV: (at the party)**

I'm all alone... it's not fair! My sister gets to be dating the boy that she loves and if she wants she can have others. Why? Because she's princess like and delicate... Oh! Not to mention she's the school journalist! Me? Well I'm just a glutton girl that loves sports and it's totally not princess like. That must be the reason why nobody likes me. Don't get me wrong I love my sister and I'm very happy that she's happy with Bright, It's just... I also want to be loved.

Speaking of the devil there they are! They dance so well! And that dress stays so good on you, Rein! Hum... I'm getting hungry... let's see what sweets we have.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **(Authors' note: ****this is Fine walking towards the table)**

.

.

.

.

.

SO MANY SWEETS! I THINK THAT I MAY DIE! Which one of them should I eat first? Oh! That strawberry and chocolate cake! Hum... it's so good... it almost feels like someone just finished to lick my cheeks. Ahahahah! Wait... SOEMONE JUST FINISHED LICKING MY FACE! OH I'M GOING TO KILL THE PERSON WHO DID THIS!

So I turn my face to the bastard just to find the most perfect and handsome face that I've ever seen. My heart starts to beat very fast and I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. It was Shade...

"You had a little bit of cake on your cheek and I wanted to taste it so I lick it." Shade says and smiles. That smile... if you smile like that again I may die... SHUT UP FINE! It's not the time to be thinking that! He just licked your face!

"You pervert alien!" I close my fists.

"Hey calm down, I was looking for you and you had that and I couldn't control myself." Oh! So he was looking for me... WAIT! HE WAS LOOKING FOR ME! Calm down Fine not the time to freak out.

"Always being a playboy, don't you get tired?" I tease him.

"In case you haven't notice I only do this to you. So no, I don't get tired." He pauses." Mind to walk with me for a while?"

"Sure why not? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere far from this table otherwise you would eat all of the food in a second."

"What did you say?" Oh I'm getting angry...

"Garden"

"Huh?"

"You asked where we were going; I'm giving you the answer, the garden."

"Oh ok"

We leave the ball room and walk towards the garden. I just wanted to know why we are going there.

**-Insert sound of someone hitting on someone else's back-**

"Ouch! Why did you stop Shade?"

"We arrive, where were you? In the clouds?"

"No! I wasn't paying attention that's all. Why are we here anyways?" I ask but no reply came. Instead he takes my left hand and puts it on his shoulder, and then he holds my other hand while he put his on my waist.

"We can hear the song here." He smiles. He should smile more it is a very beautiful smile indeed.

We start to dance; I can't look in his eyes so I distract myself with the moon. It's a pleasant night today and the moonlight is so pure. This seems so perfect. Here I am, dancing, under the moonlight, with the boy that I love in a beautiful garden. My hart starts to beat faster than ever.

"You look even more beautiful today." I knew that he was staring at me for a long time but I never thought that he would say this. "Oh! And that blush really stays good on you."

I am blushing?! Yeah... it shouldn't be a surprise my heart is beating really fast. I look to him, he is blushing! Shade is blushing! I look him in the eyes; oh those perfect dark blue eyes... they seem like that they are the universe or the night's sky, I know I can lose myself there, forever.

"Thanks..." That's all that I can manage to say.

He smiles and leans further and further. And as he leans I am not capable of taking my eyes of his eyes. Is he going to kiss me? Our lips are just a few millimetres apart... I may faint.

"I'm sorry. We can't... goodbye Fine. "

And I stay there not capable of moving or say something. Maybe it's because my heart is beating fast, since he was about to kiss me, or maybe it's just because he said that we couldn't and ran away.

* * *

**This one was short, sorry about that. I've been busy with exams and pratice and matches...**

**As I promised these are the links that contain Fine's and Rein's dresses **  
**Rein01: albums/nn248/Cz_ **

**Rein02: **** fs71/PRE/i/2012/124/4/0/gift_odetta_ball_dress_by_ **

**Rein03 (Bloom's dress) and Fine01(Flora's dress): **** .ru/uploads/gallery/main/9/youloveit_ru_winx_ball_ **

**Fine02:**** fs70/i/2013/020/2/0/kirsche_ball_gown_by_ **

**Fine03:**** fs71/PRE/i/2013/086/8/8/he_gladys_winter_dress_by_**

**I didn't had the time to draw the dresses but I promise the next ones I'll be drawing them and that include's Luna's dresses and Fine's bride dress... Ups! I said to much...**

**Hehehehe that will only happen, as I said before, in a near future XD**

**once againg sorry for my mistakes... **

**Hope you guys like the story and please review!**

**Love you mina! **


	4. The prophecy - chapter 4

**Hello mina!**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**once again thanks for the reviews! **

**One of you said something very interesting I shall say ;)**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

* * *

**F****ine's POV:**

Why? Why did he leave me? I don't get it... he was about to kiss me. Wait... if he was about to kiss me, it means that he likes me? No Fine! It's impossible! He is Mr. Gods Perfect Creation! He doesn't like you! Then why was he about to kiss me? And more important, why did he left without doing it? Thinking about this won't do any good to me, I guess I'll just go to bed and get some sleep.

**Normal POV:**

While at the ball...

"Bright-sama, have you seen my sister or Shade?" Rein asks.

"No my princess I haven't." **(Author's note: ok... this conversation is too polite for me...) **

"Maybe..."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe... they are together! Maybe they are finally dating! And maybe there's no longer a motive for Fine to get married!"

"Those two alone..." Bright starts to get a serious face.

"Bright-sama is everything alright?"

"No, it is not. I can let Shade alone with your sister. He may do something stupid to her..."

"Something stupid!?" Rein enters in her fantasy world. "Like what?"

"Like kiss her..."

"Since when that is stupid?"

"Shade is going to kill me after this but I think as her sister you need to know." Bright smiles kindly and says "My beloved princess would you mind to go with me for a walk?"

"No, of course not. I'll be pleased."

They leave the ball and walk around the school.

"This is something Sade told me a few days before we start dating. We were lying on our beds and then I made a question..."

**~Flashback~**

"Hey Shade!"

"What?" He's sleepy, very sleepy.

"Do you have someone you like?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me please. I know that you do."

"Then if you do, why do you ask me?"

"Because I want to hear you saying it."

"Not everybody in this universe is capable of saying what they feel. And it's not like she feels the same for me."

"You are joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I don't know. It's dark I can't see your face."

"Mind if I kill you right now? Oh! It's better not... Rein may kill me after that. AHAHAHAHAH"

"And why she would do something like that?"

"Now I'm the one who says are you joking? She obviously suffers from SCFBS."

"SCFRS?"

"Seriously Crazy For Bright-Sama. AHAHAHAHAH"

"NO SHE DOES NOT SUFFER FOR SUCH THING!" Here Bright gets red.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Ok calm down Shade... seriously Bright she can change her eyes into hearts when she sees you! Tough I'd love to figure it out how she does that..."

"I don't know I still have my doubts..."

"You're stupid Bright there's no other word for you."

"Look who's talking! Have you noticed how Fine stays when she is next to you?"

"No and I don't care."

"You don't care? How is that possible? Don't you love her?"

"It's more complicated than that..."

"How?"

"I'll tell but this stays a secret. 500 years ago the prince of the Moon Kingdom, Livius, and the princess of the Sunny Kingdom, Grace, felt in love. And like all the couples in love they confess their feelings and then they kissed. When they did it, the sky turned dark and "moon swallowed the sun". The planet was converted to darkness, the happiness was destroyed and many people died. In order to save the world the princess Grace used to power of Prominence and you now the rest of the story."

"Let me see if I get this straight. You're saying that you can't have a romantic relationship with Fine, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know all this?"

"There's something that we call The Secret Library of the Moon Kingdom. Everything from the all universe that people shouldn't know about is converted to books and sent to this library. It's getting late we should get some sleep. Good night Bright."

**~End of the Flashback~**

"Princess Rein is everything alright with you?"

Rein hugs desperately Bright and says:

"It's not fair! I mean, I get to be with the person I love and my sister can´t! It's not fair!"

"Who said that life is fair?" He hugs Rein back and kisses her head.

"This wasn't something that you would say..."

"No, but it was something that my best friend told me."

"Then he is right."

"I promise my dear princess and love that I will love for the rest of my life and I'll do everything that I can to make you happy." And with this he kisses her.

"I will always love you too Bright-sama."

**Royal Academy of Education... (Still normal pov) (Author's note: this doesn't happen in a specific place, it's just me narrating stuff)**

She has been crying since she arrived. She has been crying since she realized how much she loves him. She has been suffering since she thought that he loved her sister. She has been in love with him since she knows him. But she, oh no, she doesn't know how much he loves her. How much he suffers since he knows her. How much he changed since he knows her. How much he cares for her. How much he wishes that he wouldn't love her the way he does. How much he wishes that he wouldn't protect her the way he does. How much he prays that maybe his best friend is wrong and she doesn't love him the way he loves her. How he wishes that he had never meet her. How much he wishes that she had never lighted his former black and white world. How much he wishes that that stupid prophecy wouldn't exist. There they are hopelessly in love with each other, both thinking that they're living a one-sided love, one hoping that the other would save her from a life without love and the other one wishing for the end of his life because a life without her is not a life.

It is a beautiful night, a perfect night for a ball, for a little romance and is a shame that they couldn't make it. Even the moonlight is perfect, it's so bright, it seems that it's calling for couples, for kisses, for kisses...and once again is a shame that they couldn't make it. But tomorrow's a new day, a day for new changes, for new futures...

**... In the morning... tiwns' room... **

Today. The day of the departure, the day where they can finally go home and probably the best day of their lives, for some of them.

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama! It's time for you to wake up, otherwise you'll lose the train." Camelot shouts.

"Of course that I'll marry you Bright-sama!" Rein says while she stills sleeping.

"Oh! I also want that strawberry cake and the chocolate cupcakes!"

"FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA!"

The girls start to wake up.

"Good morning Fine!"

"Good morning Rein!"

They smile at each other then they turn to Camelot and Lulu, smile and say in sync: "Good morning Camelot, Lulu!"

"Fine we should hurry up! I can't wait to see mother and father! I miss them so much! Tough we saw them on the other day. "

"Yeah, me too..."

"Princess please prepare yourselves, breakfast is nearly ready and the train will leave soon."

"Ok Camelot!"

**... A few hours later...**

"We're finally ready!"

"You're finally ready! I didn't take that much to prepare myself! Now let's go, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving Fine!"

And they exit the dorm with their bags.

**Fine's POV**

How am I suppose to confront him after what happened yesterday? If he acts like nothing happened I'll do the same. Maybe it's better that way I mean nothing happened... we dance, alone in the academy's garden and then we nearly kissed, before he walked away. I don't know how should I feel... happy because he was the one who wanted to kiss me (you also wanted him to kiss you), or sad and disappointed because he left without kissing you.

"Fine is everything alright with you? You have been spacing out a lot since yesterday. Is it because of your engagement?"

Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you tell her. She's your sister she needs to know...

"Yes and no."

"Ah?"

"Yes because I'm better alone and I don't want to marry someone I don't know..."

"And no..."

"And no because yesterday I left the ball with Shade, we dance in the garden and after that we..."

"You..."

**Normal's POV:**

"We nearly kissed! Ok I said it! But then he walked away after saying that he couldn't..." Of course that Fine turned red as her hair.

Before Rein could reply, Altezza shows up. And thank god she did because Rein didn't had a reply, not after what Bright had told her.

"Good morning Rein, Fine! I'm surprised you're not late like usually."

The twins sweat-dropped.

"Good morning Altezza! Are you heading to the cantine as well?"

"Yes I can wait to go home! I miss mother and father so much!"

"We also miss our parents!"

**...In the cantine...**

**Fine's POV:**

We finally arrive. Great! I'm starving! Let's see what should I eat? I look around and the first thing I really notice is a pair of deep blue eyes. Why? Did I do something wrong to deserve this? I can hear my heartbeat! I bet that Rein and Altezza also can! I need to look away, I think that if my heart continuous to beat like this it will explode! Why this only happens to me?

"Fine! Fine! Weren't you starving?"

"Ah? Oh, yes and I still am! Let's go Rein!"

"You were spacing out again!"

Oh, it was nothing. I just lost myself in the most deep and hypnotising eyes of the universe.

We grab our breakfast** (Author's note: it can be what you want) **and go sitting by our friends side.

"Good morning Rein, Altezza, Fine. "

"Good morning Bright-sama/ oni-chan/ Bright!"

"Good morning Fine, Rein, Altezza!"

"Good morning mina!"

Everybody starts chating with each other while me and Shade stay silent. It seems like there's a wall between us, maybe we do have and maybe the things between us will never be the same. No. It'll never be the same, I'll never be the same not after this engagement, not after what they're going to do to me.

We quickly finish our breakfast, probably because we're all in a hurry for going home, well all except me. We hold our bags and walk towards the train station.

**... Inside the train...**

My sister is going with Bright, I don't have Milky, Altezza is with Auller, Lione and Sophie are with the seed Princess and Solo... so the only one that's left is Shade. My heart, once again, starts to beat very fast and the heartbeat only gets faster as I look for him. I found him.

"Can I seat here next to you?"

"Do has you please."

How rude! He didn't even looked at me! On one hand I'm glad that he didn't otherwise I would had stayed more red than I'm right now, in the other hand or almost seems like that nothing happened last night! I take my seat and start to look outside the window. It's really satisfying seeing the universe, all those planets and stars! I look around, my sister is so lucky! She and Bright make sucha great and lovely couple! He makes her so happy! I wish me and Shade were like them... I turn my head to look to the window but instead I see Shade! Is he blushing or do I need glasses? No he's really blushing! He has been staring at me all this time and I didn't notice! Shut up you stupid heart! I'm getting red! Oh no! He's going to notice! He looks away. That was close!

**-Time skip (still on the trip)-**

There's something on my shoulder... OMG! IT'S SHADE! Calm down Fine! I can't! He looks like a baby when he's sleeping! It's too much for my heart! I'm starting to get this huge need of petting... oh! There's no use! I'm going to do it!

**Shade's POV:**

There's something warm on my head... It feels so good and I'm too sleepy to open my eyes and see at it is.

" You're hair is so soft! I thought it wouldn't be so soft since it is so spiky! And it smells so good!"

Fine?...

* * *

**I took your advice and wrote a bigger chapter.**

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**In the next chapter they'll be in the Fushigiboshi Star and we'll finally going to meet Fine's fiance! **

**Please try guess how is personality willbe and how he'll look like.**

**Please tell me if you prefer if I draw him or if I only describe him. **

**Love you all mina! **


	5. Help note!

Hello mina!

I really need your help!

I don't know which name to give to Fine's fiancé please let me know your ideas!

Please! Please! Please!

The one that I like the most is the one that he is going to have XD

I already finished the chapter 5 the only thing that is missing is his name

bye bye

kisus

Luna 3


	6. The prophecy - chapter 5

**Hi mina! **

**Thanks for the reviews! To be honest if it wasn't you I would had gave up on this story but thanks to your support I didn't! Thanks once again!**

**I DON'T OWN FSFH!**

**now with the story**

* * *

**Shade's POV:**

Why? Why is she doing this? Why is she petting me? Why did she said that? If she continues to do this I won't be able to sleep, my heart will not calm down. Maybe I should tease her, you know just flirt a bit, I'm constantly doing that to her. Why do I do this? I think it's just a way for me not to lose control of myself and it makes me believe that we have something. Stupid ah? I know, this way she only sees and she'll continue to see me as a pervert alien... Last night, despite me doing all this, I couldn't control myself. I wanted too kiss her and I still do! I want to tell that I love her, but I can't, we're from down different worlds, she's going to get married and most important... She doesn't love me.

I open my eyes and look to her. "Is it that hard to resist me?"

**Fine's POV:**

"W-W-WHAT?" I turned red, really red. I was already red,but now... Wait? He wasn't sleeping? That means that he... HE HEARD WHAT I SAID!

"You didn't answered me..."

"..."

"Are you too afraid to tell the truth?" he winks at me.

"now I won't tell you!" I loll out and start to take my hand out of his head, when he grabs it.

"Don't stop, please. It feels too good..." Right now... Is he blushing again? I don't take my hand of his head, instead I start petting him again. And to my surprise he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him, with his head still on my shoulder. I blush deeply.

"S-S-Shade!?" Why can't I even say his name properly? Ok I know the reason, but still! And if he notices that I love him? He already noticed, I'm positive sure and maybe that's the reason why he teases me. That or he is just an pervert alien.

"What? Why did you start petting me in the beginning? You wanted to touch me, now you can touch a bigger part of my body..." He smiles (you know that smile that fan girls die for) and winks at me once again.

"You should smile more, you have a very beautiful smile." Did I just finished to say this out loud? What will he think? And more important we're so close that he may hear my heartbeat!

"Thanks..." He's blushing again! This has been happening a lot lately... why? First he tries to kiss me and now he just blushes all the time! He falls asleep. He may be tired or he just falls asleep to fast. He's really cute when he's sleeping! Ahahahah! You're hopelessly in love with him Fine! Well I guess I'll do the same.

**Normal POV:**

Everybody was too distracted with their own lives that they didn't noticed the lovely scene that was happening.

The time flies and when they notice they're already in Fushigiboshi Star, well when nearly everybody notice because the other two were too busy sleeping. Thanks to that someone had to wake them up before any of the Queens or Kings notice and of course that task was made to be complete by Rein or Bright or both. They have to be quick otherwise bad things could happen.

"We finally arrived!" Rein says. "I can't wait to see my parents!"

"I also missthem but I willl miss your smile more." Bright smiles, Rein blushes the usual. "Promise me that we will see each other often. I need to be with you my dear princess."

"I promise I'll try to be with you everyday."

On other part the train not far ward from this couple ...

"Look at those two! So cute!" Sophie literally screams.

"I can't believe that they still aren't together!" Auler states while holding Altezza's hand.

"They're the most stubborn heads that I've ever met in my entire life! So I'm not surprise!" Altezza says in her usual tone.

"You're right! Ahahahah!" The Seed Princess say.

"And Fine is going to get married with someone else... Isn't Share going to do something about that?" Lione asks.

Back to the couple...

"We should wake them up before or parents see them." Bright says to Rein.

"Why? They seem very comfortable..."

"You know why Fine is going to get married..."

"No way! But now that you say it, it makes sense... I'll wake up my sister." Rein approaches Fine. "Fine! You're going to miss breakfast! And we have strawberry cake...

Fine wakes up causing Shade to wake up as well. Fine starts to open her eyes, blinks two or three times, turns her head to the side in order to see what is on her shoulder, not remembering what had previously happened, and the only thing that she sees is a pair of deep dark blue eyes.

They stay like that for a while, looking in each others eyes, blushing deeply, feeling their heartbeats go faster and faster... completely lost in love.

Of course everybody was watching this scene, so the result was something more or less like this...

"Get yourselves together before it's too late!" Altezza shouts. Fine and Shade look at her then at each ether and blush even more.

They all start leaving the train because all of them miss their parents. Once out each one of them runs to their mothers and fathers, but let's focus on the twins.

"Mother! Father! We miss you so much!" They say in union. "Even tough we jaw you yesterday morning..."

"But it was a very brief visit." Queen Elsa says.

"Let's go home." King Truth says and they left the train station.

In the palace...

The happy family, despite Fine's state (you know the marriage thing), she's happy, she's with her family back to her kingdom and most important she's on summer holidays... arrives at the palace and waiting for them is Camelot and Lulu. And of course you can imagine the twin's surprise fare when they saw them there.

"HOW ARE YOU ALREADY HERE?" They shout in union.

"We can't reveal our secrets, princess ." Camelot kind of explains. She and Lulu turn to the King and Queen and make a bow. "Welcome buck your majesties."

"Thank you Camelot, Lulu. " Queen Elsa says. "Do you mind to say to the chef to cook something for the afternoon snack, please. we'll be ten the piano room."

"Everything you need your majesties. Need something else?"

"No Camelot, thank you" This time was king's Truth turn to speak.

The family goes to the piano room. It's a very confortable room, it has a piano (of course otherwise it wouldn't be a piano room) a big sofa and a little table in front of it. They sit on the sofa, Queen Elsa and King Truth look at each and he takes the first words.

"As we already told you, Fine is going to get married and as you also know she Will need to practice in order to be a good wife so you Rein will have more free time that you can use to do whatever you want. "He pauses and looks to Fine. "As for you, after you, after this conversation you're going to practice for tonight's meeting."

"Tonight's meeting?" the twins said.

"Yes, tonight Fine's fiance is going to visit us so we decided to make a party in order to celebrate your wedding, and of course all of your friends will attend." Queen Elsa explains.

"A party!? So that means dresses and Bright-sama!" Rein says, ok screams.

"I will not be able to eat as I use to and I will have to behave different in order to show that I am a very good princess and wife, right?" Fine says.

"Yes sweetie."

"if you excuse me I have lot to learn so I will be going."

Fine exit the room.

"Rein, sweetie, would you like some shopping?" Queen Elsa asks.

"YES!"

**Meanwhile in the Moon Kingdom Palace...**

The beautiful Moon Malia is along with her youngest dsughter eating some snacks, shall we say.

"Milky could you call your brother,please? He just arrived and he's already workingon our kingdom issues. He must be tired, tell him to get some rest and to come here to eat something. Oh! And tell him that we have a invitation."

"Babui" (yes)

Milky leaves the room amend goes to the library

"Babui babui babui babui!" (what moon malia had said)

"If that is her wish, I'll be going." You know how Shade is, always one, when it's not two, step ahead of the rest of the people so he already knew what kind of invitation that one was.

Both siblings enter the room where Moon Malia is.

"Thank you for the concern mother but you're the one thatshould be careful with health." Shade says.

"Don't you worry please. Take some tea and cookies." Shade grabs a cup of tea. "About the invitation..."

"The Sunny Kingdom is helding a party to celebrate Fine's wedding and to introduce her fiance." He says and he drinks a bit of tea, always appering to be calm... Just appering because he really wants to make him suffer and then kill him.

"That's right."

"I'm not going."

"BABUI BABUI BABUI!" (but I want to be with Fine and eat cake!)

"Why Shade?"

"I had a long trip so I'm tired. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get back to work." Then he leaves the room.

"Babuiiiii!" (but I want to go!)

"And you will."

A few hours later Moon Malia and Shade cross paths in the palace.

"Shade mind to go with me for a walk?"

"No of course not even though the issue that we are going to discuss is not pleasant to me." He smiles.

"Aahahah! You're really your father's clone! Ahahah! Always knowing everything and never getting wrong! And of course both very handsome! Ahahah"

Shade blushes and Moon Malia continues to laugh.

"Mother! But its good to see you healthy.

"Talking about serious issues, you'll have to go to the party."

"Please mother I really don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because, because..."

"You don't have to lie or hide your true reasons because I'm your mother." All of us know that she knows his motive but if he admits it...

"Because the girl that brought light to my world, that melted and opened my heart, that made me show the real me to the others, that show me what friendship was, because the girl I love is getting married. And that party is to celebrate that, to celebrate my broken to pieces heart." He blushes and if you look closely you can see a tear falling from his eye.

"That's why I think you should go. To tell her that,to make it stop before it's too late!"

"You know that I can't."

"Yes I do. And that's also the only reason because she's getting married."

"Ahahah. I love her but she doesn't feel the same about me."

"You are a very smart young boy and prince but when it comes too love you are clueless. It's almost on time to the party you and your sister should go."

* * *

**This was a long one...**

**I'm not good with romantic stuff in real life so please give me your honest t opinion about them. If there's too much of them or not, if you like it or not... **

**In the next chapter I promise that you'll meet Fine's fiance! **

**Sry for not updating for a while but with the exams and the championship and the student council I don't have much time...**

**Bye bye **

**Kisus **

**Luna **


End file.
